The Split-Tailed Cat - An Add x Rena Story
by Monsieur Kitty
Summary: One day, Rena Erendil discovers that her childhood friend turns out to be the hero she's been admiring for so long. What makes it worse is that she remembered that Add confessed to her that very day! How would their crazy relationship develop with all these revelations?
1. Prologue - The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary:** Rena Erendil has been known to be one of the most admired girls at Velder Academy. Everything about her is beyond perfection. However her school doesn't know the real her; beyond the glamorous and unmatched Rena is a fan girl and have been crushing on one of the popular mysterious hero "Nekomata", a hooded figure that saves Elrios in its time of need. One day, Rena was walking around the alleys of Velder when she happens to stumbled upon the wounded Nekomata who turned out to be her childhood friend Add Kim. What makes it worse is that she remembered that Add confessed to her that very day! How would their crazy relationship develop with all these revelations?  
 **Pairing:** Add x Rena  
 **Genre:** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, School-Life, Romance  
 **Author's Notes:** Not related to the main story of Elsword but I will use the characters and the area at Elrios throughout the storyline.

 **PROLOGUE  
 _The Cat's Out of the Bag_**

"Have you heard? Archery Club President Rena Erendil rejected the Student Council President Add Kim during lunch break earlier!"

Rena Erendil heard a lot of murmurs around her while walking towards her locker. Earlier at lunch was a disaster, she didn't expect that Add would be so direct towards his feelings that day all of a sudden. Rena knew that Add was always the least to express any emotions but something was off during lunch.

"This may be the only time and chance I can tell this to you but Rena, I've been in love with you for so long." He was definitely waiting for a reply. He definitely got his reply though, but it was already expected. Rena doesn't feel anything from him so he rejected his love proposal.

News reached the campus and it turned out to be the talk of the day. The Journalism department wanted a word with Add but the teacher said that he left school during lunch time with an approved excused letter at hand. "He probably was too heartbroken to show his face at class, Miss Rena."

Rena paid no heed at these small talks about Add Kim's confession. It was a daily thing anyway; guys or girls show up at her classroom's door and confessed. Archery Club President rejecting confessions is a daily basis. She didn't want to be involved in any relationship or whatsoever. What happened during lunch time wasn't anything new. It just turned big since it was Add Kim, the Student Council President, which confessed. It'll pass on a day or two and everything's going back to normal soon.

""Rena, do you want to go Karaoke with us?" one of Rena's classmates asked. "Sorry, Anne, but I have to get my bow at the shop today!" "Alright. Take care Rena! See you at school tomorrow."

Before going to the shop, Rena went to a public restroom and changed from her uniform to a hooded casual get-up. She doesn't want anyone to know about her current addiction that would probably tarnish her school reputation.

"Nekomata. Who is the mysterious figure behind the hood?" that was the headline of the newspaper she was reading as she was waiting for her bow. Once given, Rena left the shop and headed to the deeper parts of downtown Velder, where she could shop freely for Nekomata merchandise. "Who is Nekomata?" She has to know. She is a big fan ever since she was saved from a burglar. She has a separate room for all her collectibles but no one at school knows this addiction. Sure, she can bring a keychain of him at school but the merchandise… No no no! She can't tell that to anyone. Not even Add Kim knows about it!

Night fell upon the land and Rena didn't notice how time passed by. When she got her daily Nekomata goods, she took a shortcut towards the alley. No one barely knows that way and it's a fast path towards home. It's only a secret between her and Add. Strange, she thought to herself. Why are her memories with Add began to re-appear? "It must be because of that confession." She answered her own question as she entered the alley.

As she was nearing to the other end, Rena saw someone lying down on the ground. She hurriedly came to the person's rescue. Somehow, she recognized the figure. The costume. The hood. The get-up. "Gasp! It's Nekomata." Nekomata was in front of her, barely moving and gravely wounded (he was bleeding on the right side of his stomach). Rena removed his hood and then dropped the goods she was holding. "No way, it can't be…" Rena was in disbelief.

"Add?"


	2. Chapter 1 - He is the Nekomata

**Author's Notes:** Update! Hurray. I feel I rushed the plot a bit but I tried my best since Rena here already discovered her childhood friend's secret identity! On the next chapters, we will witness how all of these progress between the two are going to take into place! Stay tuned! 

**Chapter 1  
** _ **He is the Nekomata**_

Rena couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing at that very moment. Here is her childhood friend donned on the identity of her knight in hooded armor. The geeky, eye-glasses student council president is _Nekomata_? The _Nekomata?_ No way, she thought. But her eyes wouldn't lie right now. Add is Nekomata, and he's in a grave danger.

As she was trying to call the emergency line from her phone, she saw some sort of cube flung out from Add's pocket and stopped her from dialing any number. "Don't do that, you'll reveal my master's identity!" "A talking cube?" Rena was surprised. "Oh… You… You're Apocalypse! But aren't you supposed to be a bit... bigger?" "A real fan here, folks. I'm glad you recognized me. But now's not the time for this. I'll explain later but right now, my master needs your help. Reach from his pockets his phone and press one particular button while holding Nekomata's hand. You will be transported to a safe place." "But we are supposed to carry him to the hospital! He's bleeding!" "Again, I'll explain later. Please, Rena. Follow my instructions and we'll be out of harm's way soon."

Rena reluctantly followed Apocalypse's words but she has to. In a span of a second, the three of them were teleported… in the backyard of Add's residence. Add's father, who was relaxing by the garden, spitted out his coffee in shock when he saw the three together. Before he could ask Rena what she was doing with Add, he noticed that his son was unconscious and wounded. "Aria! Quick! Prepare the medical room!" Aria, Add's mother, rushed to where they were and saw the situation.

Three hours passed since their arrival and Rena was finally allowed to enter the medical room where Add was resting. She was sitting beside the bed where Add, still unconscious, is resting but not on his Nekomata attire anymore. The bloodied get-up was kept somewhere and Add is now wearing clothes Rena could recognize. A few minutes later, Add's father entered the medical room.

"I figured that since you used Caly's teleport system, you knew what is going on dear Rena." "S…Somehow. I'm starting to piece it together…" She replied, yet nervous. "So… you know that he is Nekomata." Rena could only nod. "I hope that you keep this a secret, dear. The Kim family tradition must be kept a secret at all costs. I could have just deleted your memories if you were a stranger but you're like a daughter to me, Rena. You and Add grew up together." "A family tradition? The _Nekomata_ has been a family tradition?" Her curiosity took over by Mr. Kim could only pat her head. "You should ask Add about it, I wouldn't ban him from doing so. But we owe you an explanation since you saved his life, you saved our son's life."

Mr. Kim could only smile at Rena as he bid her goodnight. It was already midnight and she was given permission to stay over to watch over Add. But then, that doesn't matter since their family home is just next door. Her parents wouldn't even bother to ask where she went since they're overseas.

Rena paid attention again to Add. "So you were the one who saved me, huh? Why didn't you tell me? Why were you keeping secrets?" Then she realized the family business affair. She sighed. "If only I knew… If only I knew it was you… Then I wouldn't have harshly rejected you earlier. Ugh… These regrets… Is the reason why you suddenly confessed to me was because you'll be endangering your life today!? Stupid Add! Stupid… Idiot… Don't do this again, please. _Nekomata_ or not, I don't want to lose a special person who has been a part of my life! Especially you!"

Tears were forming from her eyes. 

Rena was already asleep beside the bed when Add opened his eyes. He heard everything Rena was ranting about. He sat up, trying not to wake up Rena who was beside him. He slowly touched her hair and brushed it slowly. He smiled. "See, this is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You're so cute when you're so angry at me. You may be mature at school but I know this cute reaction of yours..." Add leaned down his head just enough to kiss Rena's head.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my princess… Your knight in hooded armor will try his very best as both Add and _Nekomata_ to not make you cry again."


	3. Chapter 2 - Journalism is her Passion

**Author's Notes:** Introducing two new characters, the siblings Elsword and Elesis! Elsword belongs to the Kendo Club of Velder Academy and Elesis is from the Journalism Club. This chapter revolves now around the two. Enjoy reading! :D

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Journalism is her Passion**_

News reached the students of Velder Academy about the Student Council President on a sick leave. However, rumors were flying out of the open as they were hearing about how Add Kim was devastated with Rena Erendil's rejection and attempted suicide. That was debunked by Rena when she told a white lie that Add Kim protected her yesterday from a mugger that attempted to snatch away her purse and bow.

"Rena didn't come with us at the Karaoke Party since she said she was going to get her bow from the Shop at Downtown Velder. The Miracle Alchemist Brand is one of the finest bow designs in Elrios and the mugger probably recognized its value and decided to snatch it from her. Rena said Add protected her, so it's a high probability that those suicide rumors were just trying to destroy the Queen's name and Student Council President's reputation as well."

Anne answered the interview of Journalist Club President, Elesis Seighart, who ambushed her during lunch break. Elesis, satisfied with the interview results, bid goodbye and went to her brother, Elsword, who was waiting for her. He handed her the Melon bread he bought for his sister.

"Thanks Els." Elsword sighed as he watched his sister eat the lunch he gave her. "I told you, those were just dirty rumors. You know how popular those two are." "Ehh, it's probably maimed more on the SC President since there were flying rumors about him being an incompetent president for the student body." "About him using his family's connection just to be in the position?" Elesis nodded. "But those were claimed false since his family isn't even in the politics. To be precise, they're on the field of science and medicine; Mr. Adolfo Kim is a great scientist and Mrs. Aria Kim is a popular doctor. Add Kim is said to follow either of the two's footsteps when he graduate." Elesis finished her food and Elsword handed her a water bottle to chug down. "I have to find Miss Rena for an interview." "Well, I have to head out to the Kendo Club Room to get my stuff. Next class will start in a few, don't be late Sis!" "Alright. See you later, Kendo Ace!"

"Miss Rena Erendil! Wait!" Elesis dashed towards Rena, who just came out of the Nurse's Office. "Ahh, Ms. Seighart. Here for an interview, I assume." Elesis nodded with confidence. "Could you explain to me what happened and answer a few questions? It's for the paper." "Alright, where do you want me to start?"

Rena explained to Elesis the detail she needed to know. Add was coincidentally at Downtown Velder that time. He probably spotted Rena coming out from the Shop for her Miracle Alchemist bow. She said to Elesis that she likes to stroll a bit so she wasn't careful of her surroundings that time. A person tried to snatch away her purse and the bow and Add gave pursuit. The person happened to have a knife and stabbed Add. However, Add gave the thief one good punch in the face before getting unconscious.

Elesis wasn't satisfied with it. If this happened downtown, there should be news about it on the local paper. But there was none! After school, she asked Elsword to accompany her to Downtown to get information. "Still not giving up? You think those two were lying?" Elsword asked. "Those two aren't liars, but something is up… I can feel it." Elesis replied. "Here she is again with her Journalism instincts. Fine, let's go."

Elesis and Elsword arrived at Downtown and saw a familiar figure. It was Rena, browsing the fruit market section. They attempted to get closer and hear the conversation between the vendor and Rena. "Ahh missy, you're buying extra today. Is this for someone?" "Uhm, yes. My friend… He was endangered because of me. Yesterday, by the Bow Shop." "Oh, the young man Add? Yes, I've heard about the incident. There were a few witnesses, they say. Media blackout since the Kim family doesn't really want media exposure. Here are some extra from me, give it and tell Add to get well… Alright, young lady?" "Definitely. Thank you!"

Sunset came and Elesis can only sigh to what she heard. This time, her Journalism instincts failed her. Elsword returned to her side with a can of iced coffee. "Here, cool down for a bit. After that, let's head home." "Thanks, Elsword." "You know, I skipped practice for this. I'm probably going to get scolded by Lowe tomorrow." "Just tell him that you can't leave your sister roaming alone at Downtown." "Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try that." Elesis finished her drink and threw the can at the trash bin. She stood up from the bench and beamed a smile at Elsword. "Let's go home, today was fun!" "Yeah, let's go. Glad you had fun."


	4. Chapter 3 - He is the Queen's Knight

**Chapter 3**

 _ **He is the Queen's Knight in Hooded Armor**_

A week after the incident, Add Kim returned to school. His heroic deed of saving Rena Erendil was the talk for the whole time he was absent. He explained his situation and talked to the teachers to catch up with the lessons he missed. When he attended homeroom, his classmates bombarded him with questions. "I heard you save Queen!" "Do you think you'll have a chance with Rena now?" "Is Rena reconsidering now that you save her?" "Will you finally have a chance?"

As homeroom's time was passing, he smirked at the crazy ideas of his classmates. _Silly, I believe I have the chance for a long time now._ But his smirks turn into a sigh when he realized that his only chance to get Rena's affection was being the hero, Nekomata. He knew for long time that Rena has secretly bought all of the merchandises that plastered his name all over Elrios. When he first donned the Nekomata, coincidentally, the first person he has to save was Rena who has a stalker-thief problem.

It was easy to come up with another similar scenario since Rena is a magnet of danger. Rena came from a family of distinguished individuals; her father is known for his advocacy in preserving and saving Elrios' nature and her mother is known for being a talented musician in the industry. Being the only child, Rena has understood that both her parents are famous and known all throughout Elrios. Enemies, rivals or those who wanted to destroy the Erendil couple knew that doing harm to the _sole princess_ of Mr. and Mrs. Erendil would definitely bring her parents to their knees just for her sake. Their worries start to grow when they have to leave Rena to go overseas for their work; she was underage at that time so they couldn't bring her.

At a very young age, Rena knew of these risks and began to ask her parents for someone to tutor her different Martial Arts. Luckily, she was easy to adapt to multiple kicking techniques and used it as her close-combat ability.

Lunch time, Rena and Add decided to meet up by the rooftop.

"Is it really easy for the Kim family to just do that kind of thing? Spreading this and that, is it part of the Nekomata's job?" Rena asked in curiosity.

"Sort of. Sending a word through connections, here and there like what transpired these days. This is why the Kim family, even not in politics, is a bit influential around Elrios. Knowledge, our family believes, is one of the greatest assets of being part of this family. That's why I've maintained this composure, aiming for the top spot at our school for me to prepare myself in the real world." Add replied as he eating his lunch.

"Is this also a preparation for Nekomata's persona?" Rena looked at Add. The latter noticed but he didn't look at her eyes. "Well, it's family tradition. We hold the bloodline of Ebalon, after all." "Ebalon… Isn't he part of what we were reading in history books? One of the guardians of the priestess, Seres?" "Yeah. Surprisingly, we have this bloodline in us and this Nekomata is Ebalon's animal and symbol. This has been a long tradition and each generation, the powers of Nekomata are being passed on the eldest child of the Kim family or the clan itself."

When Add mentioned of "eldest", Rena's face has this confusion and surprise painted all over. "Hold on, you are not the eldest in the Kim clan." Add bitterly smiled. "Every generation, a birthmark would appear to the eldest of the Kim family at the day he turns 18. During that time, it was my cousin who was turning 18 but when the ritual was initiated, the symbol didn't appear much to the dismay of the Elders. 17 years ago, I was born. My parents were surprised that the mark of Nekomata appeared to me when I was born. Our branch family became known by the main family. Growing up, I was educated by the ways of the Nekomata, the clan tradition and everything. I had to bear this identity until the next generation." There was a pain with Add's words as Rena listened. That's how harsh his life was.

"I was given a chance to attend elementary and that's when I met you. You were my first friend. Others were afraid of me because I was from the Kim family. Even if no one knew that the blood of Ebalon or our family has donned the masked of Nekomata for years, they're afraid of our existence. But you paid no heed to that. You approached me and befriended me. Coincidentally, our houses are just beside each other. I started to even like you during Junior High, and I began to fall in love even more during High School. But I couldn't express it. You were at the center, I was merely a shadow. I was nothing more but a childhood friend. The moment I knew you were interested on Nekomata, I had that glimpse of hope. But then… I realized, you would only fall for the hooded one, not for me. Right now, you were talking to me because you discovered my identity. You knew it was me. But without this, would you even notice me?" Another pained expression emit from Add. Rena was about to speak when Add lay down at her lap.

"And the confession, you confessed because you were going to endanger yourself…" Rena reminded Add of the sudden confession. The young man just laughed. "I knew that the mission was going to be difficult. How could an 18 year old handle such adult job? Ha ha!" "Don't joke around! You almost died!" Rena fumed in anger.

The bell rang as it signals the end of lunch period. But Add didn't bother to move. "Add, let's go back to class. Lunch time is over." The young man still didn't move "Add-" "Let me sleep. I'm kind of tired." "We're going to miss a class." "Princess. Just for awhile, before we return to who we are at school, stay with me…" Add closed his eyes.

"And when we return, even if you change… You would still be my Princess, and I will be your Knight in Hooded Armor, no matter what."


End file.
